


Tenko meets her dream girl

by soren_poet



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ADHD, Autism, F/F, First Meetings, Magic Tricks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soren_poet/pseuds/soren_poet
Summary: I've always had a fond spot for autistic and ADHD head canons because I never see representation for it in the media, so why not have a romantic meeting in a center for teens with Autism and ADHD?
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63
Collections: Danganronpa Fics :3, WLW Fics <3





	Tenko meets her dream girl

Tenko hated coming to this place. It was a centre for children and teens with developmental disorders, as her parents described it. They’d drop her off often to talk to other people her age or do activities. 

Every Saturday she’d come down and sit, in uncomfortable silence. She honestly didn’t think she fit in. The only thing she had in common with any of these people was her ADHD. Other then that, she could never see herself ever having to come in contact with any of these people, and certainly wouldn’t get along with them. 

When she started going to that place, she was only 7 years old. Faces of older people would always stare at her. She was by far the youngest. Because of that the usually social Tenko was in silence. Soon after she joined some of the older people would leave, and people her age would join. 

First was a tall green haired boy, who constantly talked about bugs. Then a girl who never spoke, just played on her game console. Then a girl that wasn’t a girl, it was a boy who was wearing a dress, he always sat next to the silent girl and they would play video games with one another. A couple more people Tenko never really took note of came and went but for a while it was just Tenko and the silent bunch. Recently a brash girl her age came, she swore a lot and was louder than Tenko was on a good day. 

For the longest time they were the only people who would stay, and they wouldn’t mingle with anyone else. Don’t get her wrong, Tenko had lots of friends. She did aikido at the centre and really enjoyed it! She enjoyed fighting against the other members, testing her strength. She got extra special treatment by the leader because she was the youngest, so much so that she started jokingly calling him her master. She made lots of friends there but never any at the ‘Saturday Silence’ as she dubbed it. 

That was that up until she turned 15. On her 15th birthday they were having a party. Not really a party per say but a get together were Tenko’s birthday was celebrated. She was buzzing with excitement, until she remembered that she was with a bunch of people she barely talked to. 

When she arrived, she was greeted by all the familiar faces she always saw on Saturday. She did the polite thing and greeted back, though she wasn’t paying attention. She set her cake down on the fold up table and made her way around the corner to the beanbag she always sat on. 

There in the corner sat a girl she had never seen before. She was small, red haired and had her face in a big textbook about magic. Tenko felt herself fill up with anger, until it slowly fizzed out. She told herself she couldn’t fight such a small girl. And besides, her master would get mad if she used her training for bad. 

So, she just stared for a bit, before she got the courage to pipe up with “Hi! Are you new?” 

The girl poked her head out of the book. Tenko felt her heart melt, she was adorable! She had the glazed eyes of one of those Victorian dolls, cute chubby cheeks and a small button nose that Tenko wondered if she could even breath out of. 

“Mhm…” The girl mumbled, trying to focus back onto her book. 

“What’s your name?” She took a seat on the hard ground next to the girl, intrigued by her. 

“Himiko… And you?” Himiko looked incredibly sleepy, but was forcing herself to stay awake. Kind of like how the girl who plays the video games looks. 

“Tenko! Your uh, sort of in my spot…” She murmured the last part out, hoping to not offend her. 

Himiko stared into her eyes, Tenko felt her stomach erupt into loads of tiny butterflies. “You can sit next to me if you want.” She turned back to her book, moving over a bit. Tenko felt herself heat up. 

Tenko quickly sat down, peering around impatiently. Across the room the loud rude girl was teaching the bug guy what sex was. No one would question why two girls who barely knew each other were sitting next to each other and practically touching shoulders. 

Oh my god they were practically touching shoulders. If Tenko wasn’t already buzzing she was now. 

“So, uh what book are you reading?” She asked trying to stay calm and make conversation. 

Himiko’s eyes seemed to glimmer when Tenko asked. “It’s a book about magic, my master got it for me.”

“You have a master as well?” Asked Tenko, beaming that she could get the girl to talk.

“Mhm, well he’s actually my uncle, but he promised to teach me magic.” 

“My master teaches me aikido! Magic seems cool! Can you show me a trick?”

“Of course.” Himiko set her book down and turned to Tenko, pulling out a pile of cards from her pocket. Shrugging off the elastic band she shuffled them. “Pick a card, any card.” Even with her tired voice Himiko some how made Tenko feel engaged. 

Tenko slid a card out. The two of hearts. But I only have one heart, she joked to herself. 

“Memorize it…” Himiko hummed, her eyes closed to proof she wasn’t peeking, “And put it back in anywhere!” Tenko slid it back in, returning her hands to her lap. 

Himiko made eye contact with the taller girl and began to shuffle. She pushed them all back together, and reached for the elastic band. 

“Wait! Where’s my card?” Tenko was more then confused, she thought magic was supposed to make sense! 

Himiko wagged her finger and picked up her book. “Now pick a page.” 

Tenko skimmed through the book like she was told, stopping on a random page. There she saw the two of hearts, sitting in the margin. She turned her bewildered head towards Himiko who was grinning. 

“Is this your card?” The only sound Tenko could hear was her own heartbeat. How did she-? She felt her face heat up. She started clapping repeatedly as Himiko mock bowed. She was amazing!

That’s when Tenko realised, on her 15th birthday in the Saturday Silence, that her dream girl was closer to her then she realised.


End file.
